


snakes, ravens and other crazy things

by thesicaeffect



Series: what happened at hogwarts (love, and all that stuff) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts AU, JiHan, M/M, jeongsoo, what is this my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesicaeffect/pseuds/thesicaeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo is new to Hogwarts, and he hates Slytherins.<br/>Well, maybe not all Slytherins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snakes, ravens and other crazy things

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr zelokookie like a thousand years back  
> jk rowling would have a fit if she saw this istg

“I hate these damn Slytherins.” Jisoo grumbled as he walked along the corridor, somehow bearing with the jibes of those annoying kids behind him.

“Doesn’t he look a bit like a carrot?” Someone said, and Jisoo just rolled his eyes at the floor and kept walking.

Jisoo was new to Hogwarts.

And he was having a very hard time adjusting. He’d switched schools before, but he’d known about it months in advance, and was thoroughly mentally prepared for all the consequences.

Not so much with Hogwarts.

He hadn’t even know he was a wizard or whatever until, like, 3 months ago.

Of course, he’d known that he was a bit different, a bit special, but he had just attributed that to a whim in his own head. He’d never imagined that he’d be thrown into this strange school in a strange world with strange people who wouldn’t stop _staring_ at him.

“Look at the nerdy little Muggle, all shy and cute.”

He heard someone snicker from somewhere, followed by nasally laughter and honestly Jisoo just wanted to _punch_ them, but of course he was too shy to even look up at them, so he just avoided eye contact and clutched his books self-consciously.

“Don’t they say anything about that orange hair of yours in Church or whatever?” someone else said, followed by more hyena like laughter. Jisoo just kept his head down and walked faster.

Straight into a wall.

At this point, those kids had probably died because too much of their spit had gone down their windpipes, Jisoo just _knew_ it.

Jisoo _hated_ Slytherins. He hated everything about them. He hated how they always had to pick on everyone, how arrogant and full of themselves they were, how obnoxiously loud they had to be in the corridors, _everything_.

“Ow.” He said softly, rubbing his forehead where he had hit it.

“Okay guys, that’s enough now.” Jisoo heard a unique voice say, which he identified with angels, cuddles, cats, _Yoon Jeonghan_ , the most beautiful boy he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“Are you okay?” Jisoo looked up to find himself face to face with Jeonghan, who was smiling down at him slightly.

‘Y-yes.” He stammered. “Thanks Jeonghan.” He said without thinking, and immediately froze.

“Hey! You know my name!” Jeonghan beamed cutely, causing Jisoo to turn an embarrassing crimson. Subconsciously, he registered the hyena snake boys were no longer present in the background, but he realised at once that his highest priority should be to somehow normalise his complexion, and not to pay attention to people his mother would deem irrelevant.

“But of course you would. You Ravenclaws are a smart bunch.” Jeonghan said, throwing his head back as he laughed a little, and Jisoo almost fell down. His stupid brain that was accustomed to working overtime began to analyse how knowing someone’s name didn’t have anything to do with being intelligent, it was just courtesy. Or a crush, which Jisoo definitely did not have on Jeonghan. How could he? It was ridiculous. He couldn’t possibly have a crush on a Slytherin (all of whom he had decided it was ‘intelligent to avoid’ during his short 3 months at Hogwarts), who he saw almost every morning at Potions; at whom he found himself staring at random moments; who he followed sometimes (only sometimes) halfway to his Care of Magical Creatures classes; who he wished would push him up against a shelf of the library and ki-okay, this was getting out of hand.

Jisoo was brought out of his stupor by a light bump on his shoulder. “We should totally be friends.” Jeonghan smiled. “See you later, Jisoo.”

Jisoo simply stared, and then came to a conclusion that he had taken way too many classes and had lost his mind because there was no way Jeonghan just called him by his name.

How, Jisoo mused as he walked into the same wall again, did Jeonghan know his name?

* * *

 

Jisoo was in the library when he met Jeonghan next, 2 or 3 months after he’d mortally embarrassed himself in front of the love of his li- in front of a Slytherin who would probably never let him live it down.

He was working on an assignment for Ancient Runes, and to be honest, nowadays, the subject was boring and difficult. For the hundredth time (and the first time for reasons _not_ involving Jeonghan) Jisoo began to regret thinking he’d somehow develop an interest in this subject (He should’ve totally taken Divinition-he’d heard girls gossip about how Jeonghan kept his hair open in that class.) The fact that Seokmin and Soonyoung, two of his friends from Hufflepuff, were huffing and puffing over their Herbology homework _right in his ear_ , didn’t do much to boost his concentration.

Sighing, he looked up from his parchment, only to see Jeonghan sitting a few tables away, chatting with some Gryffindor girls.

His brain began to silently berate him for the millionth time for not even checking if Jeonghan was into guys at all, before he felt himself zone out, only to be snapped into reality by a deep voice in his ear saying “Admiring the view, are we?”

“Wonwoo!” Jisoo jumped as his friend from Gryffindor chuckled. “Stop doing that.” He complained, a hand over his chest. His heart beat normalized after he took a few deep breaths, only to speed up again when he realised that Jeonghan was looking at them.

He felt Wonwoo smirk near his ear. “Can you get him away from those girls?” Wonwoo whispered. “Seungkwan, Mingyu and I want to have a shot with them, and we can’t do that if your pretty boyfriend doesn’t get away.”

Jisoo spluttered something about Jeonghan not being his boyfriend _Wonwoo what are you saying_ , before taking another deep breath, shooting a glare to Soonyoung and Seokmin (who had suddenly burst into giggles for some reason), grabbing his textbook and making his way towards where Jeonghan was sitting.

When he reached the table, he awkwardly cleared his throat, cheeks heating up as Jeonghan’s eyes remained fixed on him as he said, “Hi Jisoo.”

“Hi Jisoo!” the girls smiled at him, flushing pink as he turned to face them.

“Uh, h-hi.” Jisoo said. He hadn’t known he was that well known. He thought nobody knew him except for those idiots he called friends (honestly, he could hear Soonyoung making weird noises in the back and he was pretty sure Jeonghan heard them too)

The girls giggled a little, and Jisoo honestly felt amazing. Who needs Jeonghan? Jisoo smirked to himself, but one look at the latter’s face and he realized _you, Hong Jisoo, you need Jeonghan._

“Could you lovely ladies give us a minute?” he asked, flashing them a small smile that had them squealing and nodding hastily before running off.

Jisoo smiled a little to himself, before turning to Jeonghan, who was still smiling at him.

“Quite the ladies’ man, are we?” Jeonghan laughed, and Jisoo’s grip on his book tightened as he reverted to his blushing, awkward self.

“How do you know my name?’ Jisoo breathed out, and Jeonghan looked momentarily confused before saying, “How could I not? You’re in my Potions class. It’s not like the guy keeps raving on about you or anything.” He added sarcastically, causing Jisoo to laugh, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“What?” Jisoo smiled a little as Jeonghan stared at him with a strange expression on his face.

“Nothing.” Jeonghan said, shaking his head a little. “Come sit?”

“Uh, I’d love to,” Jisoo felt his palms go sweaty and his book was probably going to fall apart. “But, uh, aren’t you late for your Divinition class?” Jisoo froze again, realising his mistake.

“Memorized my schedule already?” Jeonghan teased, standing up. Leaning towards Jisoo, he said “You must really like me huh?” He laughed, winking at Jisoo before heading down the corridor.

Jisoo felt the book rip in his hands as Seokmin screeched behind him.

* * *

 

Jeonghan thought Jisoo was extremely cute.

Honestly, when Jisoo had joined Hogwarts, he had looked like such a lost puppy that Jeonghan had just wanted to take him into his arms and shield him from the whole world. It was ridiculous how from the moment he set his eyes on the orange haired boy, Jeonghan had a crush on him.

He liked watching Jisoo come out of his shell slowly, making friends with Seokmin and Soonyoung (they were good kids) and Wonwoo, Mingyu and Seungkwan (that bunch he wasn’t so sure of) and how he had become comfortable enough to be borderline sassy with them.

Jeonghan loved that side of Jisoo, and he was very, very mad that he didn’t get to see it whenever he was around.

But, Jeonghan didn’t mind how Jisoo blushed crazily in front of him, how flustered he got every time they were in the same vicinity. Jeonghan found it adorable. His heart had swelled with happiness that one day when he had helped Jisoo up when he crashed against the wall (those guys who had teased him definitely hadn’t been expecting the elaborately laid out booby traps Jeonghan had set up for them at the dorm; for once the angel had been grateful for the slight evil in his heart that had placed him in Slytherin) and he loved the effect he had had on Jisoo that day at the library.

He wanted to be closer to Jisoo. Usually, he approached people right away, but it was a little different this time.

Honestly, Jeonghan was nervous. He was nervous to talk to him. Only a little, but still nervous. He didn’t want to scare him away, but he so desperately wanted to be friends with him, to spend time with him and laugh with him.

And possibly kiss him.

* * *

 

“Oh come on.” Jihoon whined, poking Jeonghan on his side as the latter lay on his bed with his eyes closed. “The new boy is like the perfect guinea pig for this.”

“I cannot believe _I_ didn’t think of this sooner. I mean, candy that explodes in your mouth? That is pure _genius_! Muggles are amazing.” Junhui said, peering at the backside of a small box of exploding candy. He looked up for a moment, before proclaiming “I want a Muggle girlfriend.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

“Guys, we are _not_ pranking Jisoo with a box of detonating candy.”

“It’s exploding candy.”

“Same thing, shut _up_ Jihoon.”

“Why not?” Junhui asked, before a chesire cat like grin spread over his features. “Is our Jeonghan going _soft_?”

Jihoon caught on, grinning and saying, “Do you maybe, _like_ the new kid?”

Jeonghan buried his face into the pillow to hide his blush before saying, “Jisoo probably knows what exploding candy is, I mean he _is_ a Muggle.”

“Nahhh.” Junhui said, flopping down next to Jeonghan and putting a leg over his. “He looks like the type to be oblivious to all things cool. He probably doesn’t eat any junk food, I mean, have you seen his skin? Dang, he’s fine-ow!” he groaned as Jeonghan kicked him in the shin. “Okay okay I’m sorry. At least ask him out before being so possessive.”

“Guys.” Jihoon said impatiently. “Are we doing this or what?”

Jeonghan got up. “Let’s go.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Junhui asked.

“I just really want to see him.” Jeonghan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and ignoring the smirks spreading on their faces.

Walking to where Jisoo was sitting in the library, Jeonghan swore he’d never had the urge to kiss someone’s shoulders so much. Jeonghan couldn’t see Jisoo’s face, but he could tell that the boy was overworked and tired.

“Hey new kid.” Jihoon said, smoothly taking a seat beside him (the one Jeonghan had been eyeing).

Jeonghan smiled at the wary look Jisoo gave Jihoon, before saying “Hi.”

“You seem really tired, would you like a massa- _ow_! Jeonghan, _stop_ , that’s like the second time you’ve done that!” Junhui groaned, rubbing his shin, but Jeonghan didn’t care because Jisoo was turning three shades of pink at once and _dang_ _would he look so cute when he was being kissed_?

“Hi Jisoo.” Jeonghan chirped, and Jisoo squeaked out a small hi before turning back to Jihoon, who was impatiently tapping on his arm.

“So, we really like you.” Jihoon said, looking at Jeonghan as he said it, before turning back to Jisoo. “And we really care for you.” He continued, trying not to laugh as Jisoo tried to catch Jeonghan’s face from the corner of his eye. “So we got this for you.” He said, holding out the candy.

Jeonghan was more eager to see Jisoo’s reaction than he should’ve been. Normally, he was quite excited to see people get pranked (and help them afterwards) but with Jisoo he had been a bit sceptical. What is Jisoo hated him forever afterwards? What is he started crying?

But Jeonghan definitely had the wrong idea about Jisoo.

His heart did flips when Jisoo raised an eyebrow at Jihoon (he looked very hot, and Jeonghan could not be blamed for almost losing it) and said, “Exploding candy? Really? That thing isn’t even surprising anymore, I mean get with the times dude.”

Seeing this different side of Jisoo made Jeonghan gape a bit.

“You got a better idea?” Junhui asked, sticking his face close to Jisoo’s.

“Yeah, I’ve actually been working on this thing…” Jisoo said, pulling something out of his textbook and showing it to the other two.

Jeonghan watched proudly as his friends gushed over Jisoo’s amazing prank idea. Walking over to him, Jeonghan put his arms around his shoulder before whispering “I think my friends like you. We should definitely be friends now.” Into his ear, enjoying how Jisoo almost tore the parchment in his hands.

“Sure.” Jisoo whispered, putting his hand over Jeonghan’s lightly.

Jeonghan almost tore Jisoo’s robe in excitement.

* * *

 

Jeonghan found Junhui and Jisoo’s friendship adorable at first, and he was so happy to see Jisoo surrounded by friends.

But he wasn’t very happy when Jisoo began blushing for Junhui the way he used to blush for Jeonghan (Of course, Jeonghan didn’t know Junhui would actually whisper things about Jeonghan in Jisoo’s ear).

But he didn’t think much of it.

“So, do you still hate all Slytherins?” Jeonghan asked Jisoo one day, a few months later.

Jisoo snorted.

“Are you kidding me? My best friend is a Slytherin.”

“Who, me? Jeonghan grinned, leaning back slowly to like on the floor.

“I meant Junhui, but you’re cool too.”

Jeonghan had never hit is head harder against the floor in his life.

* * *

 

Jisoo had been looking for a Potions book in the library that same evening when Jeonghan had pinned him against the shelf.

“Hey.” Jeonghan whispered against his ear.

“Are you _drunk_?” Jisoo asked, feeling his stomach bubbling with anticipation of who knows what.

“Maybe.” Jeonghan laughed, breathing against Jisoo’s neck before looking up at him.

“W-why is your lip busted?” Jisoo asked, trying hard to breathe.

“Got into a fight with Junhui.” Jeonghan said simply before pressing a kiss on Jisoo’s neck.

“A fight about _what_?” Jisoo tried to push Jeonghan off in vain. “Jeonghan, _look at me_.”

“Why is he your best friend?” Jeonghan burst out.

“Who? Junhui?” Jisoo asked. “Are you… _jealous_?”

“Damn right I am.” Jeonghan growled a little, pressing closer to Jisoo. “All the times I’ve kissed you on the cheek. All the times I’ve told you you’re amazing. All the times I’ve told you how much I care about you. All the times you’ve blushed for me. Did they mean nothing to you? Why are you suddenly so shy around Junhui? Don’t you get it?” Jeonghan looked desperately at Jisoo.

“You’re mine.”

Jeonghan’s lips were soft against Jisoo’s, a bit hesitant until he felt Jisoo’s fingers curl against his shirt. He took it as a green light to press his lips harder against the others, each kiss more searing than the last. Jisoo whimpered a little, and Jeonghan relented, choosing instead to pepper small kisses down his jaw.

Jisoo was in heaven.

Until he realised that Jeonghan was a little drunk and probably didn’t want to do this.

Pushing him off, he gasped for breath and gulped, before saying, “You’re drunk, and you’ll probably not even remember any of this tomorrow. Go get some rest. And make up with Junhui because I was just messing with you-you’re my best friend too. Junhui always teases me about how close the two of us are. And I love you not hi-“ his eyes widened.

He slapped his hands over his mouth and ran out of the library.

* * *

 

Jisoo avoided Jeonghan the entire next week. Any time Jeonghan caught his eye, or would try to make conversation, he quickly ran in the other direction, ignoring him.

Until he found himself pressed against a shelf somewhere in the library.

Again.

“D-dang it Jeonghan, w-what do you want now?” Jisoo said, annoyed.

“Jisoo.” Jeonghan murmered in his ear, hands resting lightly on the boy’s waist. “Baby, I haven’t seen you all week. I missed you.”

“Would you stop?” Jisoo whispered.

“What?”

“Stop playing me Jeonghan. It’s driving me crazy.”

“I don’t understand-“

“Stop acting like you like me when you don’t!” Jisoo burst out, shoving him off. “Honestly, it’s just fun for you, isn’t it? To make me flustered. To see me blush and to make me feel tingly all over. It’s just like a game to you, right?” he took a deep breath, avoiding Jeonghan’s gaze. “I know we’re best friends, but isn’t there a limit?”

“Jisoo, where is this coming from?”

“You don’t even realise!’ Jisoo exclaimed, clutching his hair. Ever since that day near the wall, you’ve been teasing me. Sometimes I tease back, but most of the time all I can think about is how perfect you are. And then you go around hitting on these random girls and guys and it’s just frustrating.”

“That’s how I talk to everyone!”

“No, you-“

“Jisoo, you’re rambling.”

“Can you just’” Jisoo took a adeep breath. “Can you just tell me what we are?”

* * *

 

“How did you end up ripping your shirt anyway?” Junhui asked, as he sewed the buttons back on to Jisoo’s shirt.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jisoo mumbled.

“I asked Jeonghan what exactly we were.” He relented after Junhui stared at him for a solid 30 seconds. “And…he…well…”

“He?” Jisoo could practically _hear_ the smirk in Jihoon’s voice.

“He. ..”

“I can’t hear you.” Seungkwan teased.

“He ripped my shirt, okay? He kissed me silly and ripped my shirt open.”

“Oh my _goodness!_ ”

“Get it Jisoo!”

Jisoo nearly died as Mingyu thumped him on the back as he buried his face in the mattress.

“So, are you guys dating now?” Seokmin asked.

“I don’t think so.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I mean, he never really replied to my question…”

“You guys are so weird.” Wonwoo sighed, shaking his head.

“I’ll ask him again today. I _need_ to know, as much as you guys do.” Jisoo said.

“I swear. Hong Jisoo, I am not mending any more shirts for you. Keep it in your pants, seriously.” Junhui grumbled as Jisoo hid his face in the mattress again.

* * *

 

Jeonghan’s arms around Jisoo were tight and his tears were hot and made Jisoo’s heart clench. “It’s okay, Jeonghan, nothing happened.” Jisoo said, momentarily setting the wand down and rubbing his hands awkwardly on Jeonghan’s back. “Please don’t cry.”

Jisoo had walked into the empty room where he’d asked Jeonghan to meet him, only to find him being scolded by the Potions professor over an unintentional mistake. Of course, Jisoo had made the teacher disappear because he was being really stupid, and that may be counted as something worthy of a small punishment, but not something as torturous as Jeonghan’s lips ghosting over his neck.

“Thanks, Jisoo. You saved my life, honestly. My mom would’ve thrown me out of the house if I flunked Potions.” Jeonghan said, wiping his nose lightly against Jisoo’s robe (Jisoo never _did_ end up washing that robe after all) and shooting him a small smile.

“I-I mean I really didn’t do anything.” Jisoo stammered, silently congratulating himself for not splitting his wand in half.

“I thought you looked really hot, saving me like that.” Jeonghan said suddenly.

Jisoo almost set his tie on fire.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I-I don’t know what-“

“I love you, Jisoo.” Jeonghan said, moulding his lips against Jisoo’s softly.

* * *

 

“I swear, Hong Jisoo, how did you manage to burn your tie? I can’t fix this you nitwit.” Junhui said, throwing the useless fabric to Jisoo.

“Hey, at least you don’t have to mend the zipper of his pants.” Mingyu snickered, receiving a light punch from Jisoo.

“So are you guys dating _now_?” Seokmin asked.

‘Well not offici-“

“God damnit Hong Jisoo just because he didn’t officially ask you out doesn’t mean you haven’t been dating in front of our faces for the past year!” Junhui shrieked, a bit hysterically, still shocked at how he was expected to _unburn_ a tie just because Jisoo couldn’t keep it together.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I really will ask him today.”

“Could you make it quick? We don’t have a whole lifetime for you idiots to get together and make us uncles.” Jihoon said, laughing as Jisoo turned purple, magenta and red at the same time.

* * *

 

Jisoo watched as Jeonghan peered into the tea cup.

“What do the leaves tell you?” Jisoo said, pushing Jeonghan’s hair behind his ear (It was insane how he was always driven wild by Jonghan’s open hair)

“They’re telling me that the love of my life wants me to ask him something?” Jeonghan turned to face Jisoo, enjoying how he blushed.

“N-no way.”

“Well, that might have been Jihoon.”

Jisoo gasped. “I’m going to kill him-“

“It’s funny, I really always thought you knew that I was into you. I mean, I always knew you liked me, aside from that one Junhui incident.” Jeonghan winced a bit thinking about it.

“I didn’t.” Jisoo said shyly. “I honestly thought you were playing me.”

“I wasn’t. I love you, Jisoo, I really do.” Jeonghan took his hand in his. “Will you-will you be my boyfriend?”

Jisoo blushed, pulling Jeonghan towards him and whispering a small yes against his lips.

* * *

 

“These leaves.” Seungkwan said one morning, examining the cup Jisoo had just been drinking tea from. “These leaves kind of look like a snake and a raven.”

“Hmm?” Jisoo said absent mindedly as he adjusted his scarf around his neck.

“They actually kind of looks like a snake and a raven making out.”

“You’ve lost your mind.” Jisoo laughed, scratching his nose awkwardly.

“Why, does that have some special significance to you?” Jeonghan teased from Jisoo’s bed, making Jisoo’s neck heat up.

“Of course not.” He said, looking sternly at Jeonghan’s reflection through the mirror as if to tell him to shut up.

“Yeah, it wouldn’t, considering we’ve gone much further than tha-“

“Jeonghan!’ Jisoo whined as their friends lost their minds.

“A snake and a raven kissing in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-”

“I hate these damn Slytherins.” Jisoo grumbled.

“I love you too baby.” Jeonghan laughed.

“Well, maybe not _all_ Slytherins.” Jisoo smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in august (?) last year and honestly what was i thinking dear god what is this what have i done im such a bad writer and im showing no signs of improving what do i do oh god oh god oh god oh god  
> my twitter is @mazicjenissi so u can come yell at/with me  
> also feel free to comment a lot!! i rlly love talking to u ppl <3


End file.
